1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stereophonic display device, and in particular to a thicker stereophonic display device capable of reducing the stereophonic X-talk issue and stereophonic moiré.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-resolution displays, like 330 ppi (pixels per inch) displays, are being implemented for HD movies and/or web site information on mobile phones.
Therefore, design of the thickness or thinness of stereophonic displays (auto-stereoscopic type barrier/lenticular stereophonic displays) has become a critical issue. For example, a thinner lens sheet and/or a thinner glass plate are necessary for displays. However, the difficulty of fabricating thinner sheets and plates may affect production yield due to process limitations and critical process issues for mass production, such as an increase in bending or cracking.